


Like that sun

by beloniika



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: [AU] Youngjae is Jaebum and Jinyoung’s new roommate; Dowoon shares an apartment with four more guys who happen to be Jaebum and Jinyoung’s friends. It’s time to introduce the new roomies.





	Like that sun

**Author's Note:**

> another one of those random ideas that didn’t want to leave me alone until I jotted it down ^^;; (tons of abandoned WIPs who? I don’t know her). Some of the characters might be slightly OOC, since i’m still getting the hang of the Day6 members after finally deciding to stan.  
> I suck at titles ~~(and writing,and summaries...)~~ so i borrowed one of Day6's songs.

Coming to the club on a saturday evening for a chance to catch up hasn't been their smartest idea, but it was the only free moment they all shared.

...As did all the other patrons flocking to the Skyway, making it nearly impossible for these two groups of friends to introduce the newest additions to each household properly. The usual mess caused by Jackson and Bambam doesn’t help either.

“What did you say? His name is Byuntae?!” the eldest of the bunch, Jae, asks, widening his eyes behind his huge glasses. What kind of parent would call their own son ‘pervert’, poor kid.

“Youngjae! I said his name is Youngjae!” Jaebum repeats with a huff, already on the brink of losing his patience. Never has introducing a new roommate been so frustrating. Who had the novel idea of meeting directly inside the club rather than outside, under the guise of saving the latecomers a seat?

(Answer: they're sitting across of him.)

Next to Jaebum, said new roommate is straining his ears to hear at least a fraction of what is being said around him, but the  _ wub wub _ of the sound system and the seventeen conversations happening around him make it a hard feat. On Youngjae's other side, his other roommate Jinyoung is talking with another of Jae's friends, presumably attempting the same introduction; Wonpil, that's the friend's name, seems to have better hearing than Jae and stretches a hand for Youngjae to shake, shooting him a dazzling smile that the younger reciprocates somewhat relieved.

Between Jae and Wonpil two more people are sitting and listening to the conversations, both whipping their heads back and forth as if they were at a tennis game, but one of them looking a bit meeker and out of place than the other. Youngjae assumes he's a newcomer to the group of friends just like himself, and his conclusion is proven correct by the other guy, Sungjin.

“We got a new roomie too, after Junhyeok accepted that job offer across the ocean,” he explains at large before patting the slightly uncomfortable male next to him on the back. “This is Dowoon! He was my junior in high school back in Busan.”

“Hi everyone,” Dowoon greets with a nod of his head and a shy grin, the bass of his voice drown by the background music. He exchanges a look with Youngjae; his lips quirk upward a bit more and his ears may or may not have turned red in front of the bright smile the blond boy shoots his way.

“This calls for a toast!” Jackson exclaims from the head of the table. He stands up and raises his beer, copied by everyone else as they all erupt in a loud welcoming cheer for Dowoon and Youngjae.

After a swig of his drink, Yugyeom leans forward and admits to Brian, “I honestly thought you wouldn’t get another roommate. I mean, one of the bedrooms is already cramped with the bunk bed and the inflatable mattress to the side, you’d have had more space…” he trails off, shooting an apologetic glance at Dowoon, who nods slightly with a smile, understanding.

Brian nods with the glass still between his lips. He gulps before explaining, “I see what you mean, and you’re right, we would’ve been more comfortable. Truth is, we’re always tight with money, and after Junhyeok left each of our slices of the rent and miscellaneous expenses became bigger. Cue the providential call, like, ten days ago, from one of Sungjin’s acquaintances who wanted to move to Seoul, and here we are,” Brian ends with a shrug. He reaches an arm over Wonpil to pat Dowoon’s shoulder and adds, “Bless his soul, he hasn’t complained about the mess or being confined to the inflatable mattress once.”

“It’s not as uncomfortable as I thought,” Dowoon concedes with a grin, before sipping at his beer.

Squinting as if it’d make him hear better, Jae listens in from his seat a few people over. He lights up when he’s pretty sure he understood everything and promises, “We’ll look for a better place! Big enough to have proper beds for each of us!”

“Yeah, with what money?” Brian rebuts from the opposite end of the table, causing everyone to laugh.

“I’m trying, okay? I buy scratchcards every week,” Jae pouts, and the laughter raises in volume.

“Actually, I was more surprised when our resident married couple got a roommate, to be honest,” Sungjin comments sneakily, getting all up in Dowoon’s space to avoid Jaebum and Jinyoung’s synchronized kicks.

“Again with this married couple bullshit,” Jaebum grumbles, focusing his aggression on an innocent paper napkin and picking at it with more force than necessary. 

Jinyoung turns towards Youngjae and Dowoon to explain, for what the two of them don’t know being the umpteenth time because seriously, this shit is as old as the universe, that him and Jaebum, “have been friends since they were in diapers, and these other assholes we’ve met through the years won’t get off our backs because they’re convinced we’d be perfect together, soulmates and all that. Drop it already, would you?” he asks the rest of the table, glaring at Sungjin for bringing this up once again, but fully knowing they’re never going to escape this. Never.

“Their girlfriends wouldn’t be too happy about that arrangement,” Bambam comments backhandedly, with a shit eating grin barely hidden behind his glass.

“Oh, it was  _ really  _ ugly with Jaebum’s ex,” Jae confirms, ever the gossip. “I’ve never seen a more delusional and moronic person before her. She even hijacked JB’s phone to text Jinyoung to tell him to  _ stop talking to her boyfriend _ like bitch, sit the fuck down, you just arrived. She looked for any excuse to bicker with Jinyoung...”

“Okay, enough, I think Youngjae and Dowoon got the message. Besides, it’s not like they’ll have to deal with her, like, ever,” Mark intervenes, after keeping quiet for the whole evening save for introductions.

Jackson, who was already almost kneeling on the table to bodily stop the argument, changes topic once and for all. “Let’s keep the teasing for later, it’s about time we invade the dancefloor!!” he cheers, dragging a reluctant yet amused Mark; Bambam and Yugyeom whisk the others to wade through the swaying crowd and dance all together.

Brian, who was busy gulping down what was left of his drink, blinks owlishly when he sees Youngjae and Dowoon still in their seats, stalling. He’s surprised the other guys’ refined techniques of persuasion (aka bodily pulling people to do what they want) didn’t work on the newbies. “You two coming?” 

They shake their heads feverishly. 

“I have two left feet,” Dowoon confesses. Sentiment shared by Youngjae, who nods along--or maybe it’s just an excuse because he’s too shy to bust a move in the company of mostly strangers.

“So do Jae and Sungjin, but look at them go,” Brian chuckles, pointing at their oldest friends who are merrily making fools of themselves on the dancefloor. It makes Youngjae and Dowoon laugh, but they refuse adamantly to leave the table. “Okay then, suit yourselves,” he concedes with a smile still gracing his lips as he walks away.

The two boys look at Brian’s distancing figure in silence and sigh unconsciously, secretly relieved for a few moments of peace: they haven’t known their respective roommates for long and their extended group of friends for even less, but can already tell that when they join forces they’re all like giant kids on a sugar high. No matter how extrovert Youngjae and Dowoon can really be, it still has been a kind of intimidating first meeting.

They spend the next minute in silence, Youngjae playing with the melting ice cubes in his glass and Dowoon alternating swigs of his beer and people-watching. In true cliché fashion they decide to speak at the same time, Youngjae after taking a deep breath and Dowoon after clearing his throat.

“So, how--”

The black haired boy chuckles as he bashfully lowers his head, watching from under his full fringe Youngjae laughing with his mouth wide open.

“You first,” Dowon gestures. “Ah, wait, come sit here, so we don’t have to shout at each other’s faces,” he adds as an afterthought, surprised by his own boldness when he pats the seat next to him.

Youngjae complies with a smile. He pushes his drink closer to Dowoon before stepping around the long table--he had half a mind of crouching under it to get across faster, but the Lord knows how sticky the flooring is from spilled drinks--and plops almost flush to Dowoon’s side,.

“How old did you say you are? I couldn’t quite catch it earlier…” Youngjae asks, voice loud to fight the music and pointing at his ears. The moving lights scattered on the club’s ceiling occasionally make his earrings glint, distracting Dowoon for a second too long that leads the blond to repeat himself.

“Ah! I’m 24,” he replies, flustered, gesturing with his fingers. “And you?”

“I’m 23.”

Dowoon nods, feeling his lips pull up in a smile the more he watches Youngjae’s infectious grin.

“What do you do for a living? Do you study?” the older asks in return. He startles when he gets a faceful of Youngjae’s ear, seeing no choice but to lean even closer to be heard because the DJ chose that moment to pick a noisy industrial remix. 

A small part of Dowoon likes to pretend he didn’t imagine the subtle full-body shiver that ran through Youngjae when his full lips brushed against the younger boy’s earlobe and caught for a second in the cold metal of his earrings, two silver loops and a golden one dangling prettily from his ear. Or maybe it was his voice: Dowoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t aware of the effect his deep timbre has on some people.

“Are these seats taken?”

They jolt apart at the unknown voice, only moderately sluggish from the alcohol. Looking up, a gaggle of more or less scantily clad girls are standing in front of their table, observing them with a hopeful glint in their masterfully drawn eyes.

“Yes, sorry--” 

“--Our friends are on the dancefloor, they’ll be back soon…” the boys manage to explain, their natural awkwardness making them talk over each other in a veiled attempt at getting rid of the girls quickly.

“Uh, okay…”

They watch the girls go, glancing back at the awkward pair and most likely gossiping about them before disappearing in the crowd. Youngjae is the first to look away; he reaches for his drink, only to find it sadly empty--even the melted ice cubes have since been drunk.

“Hey, want another refill?”

The blond turns to face Dowoon again, but gets surprised by how close their noses happen to be. He leans away, eyes wide as saucers and pink blooming on his cheeks, while he points at his glass hoping to get the message across. Dowoon accepts with a tight lipped smile, feeling suddenly parched and chugging at the remaining beer; he thanks the mostly dark room for concealing the redness of his ears and nape, warmth spreading underneath his dark jeans jacket.

After successfully flagging down a barman for another round, Youngjae resumes their previous conversation. “I’m...studying music therapy and I pay my bills with a job at a convenience store,” he belatedly replies. The black haired guy looks confused for a moment, but quickly realizes they’re back to what they were talking about before being interrupted. 

“Oh, cool! I study sports science, I like to play the drums, and work…”

Dowoon and Youngjae launch in a passionate conversation about the positive effects of music on people, the instruments they can play, their favorite songs and genres; about Mokpo and Busan; about their roommates and the riots that are their friends. 

They’re so immersed in their own little world they don’t notice ten pairs of eyes taking turns to observe them, sharing comments and low-key betting on their budding friendship. They take note of  _ everything _ : how Dowoon’s arm finds its natural place across Youngjae’s shoulders, how Youngjae starts playing absentmindedly with the ring Dowoon is wearing on his forefinger, and how close their heads are bent together, lips brushing against ears more frequently.

Eventually the majority of their group of friends grows tired and leaves the dancefloor, both reluctant to interrupt the lovebirds and eager to tease them to hell and back, already planning to play matchmakers every chance they’ll get.

  
  


(Little do they know, Youngjae and Dowoon did a better job at getting to know each other, with the black haired male being the first to cave and ask Youngjae out within a few days of their first meeting, without their nosy friends’ meddling.)


End file.
